Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to window curtains, and more particularly, an easy tooless installed curtain rod for different sizes of the windows.
When hanging curtain rods, property owners or renters generally are forced to drill holes into the walls. For those who are renting, this may be problematic. For those who own their own homes, this method can create an unattractive appearance in the home. Additionally, it is a tedious task to restart the curtain hanging process when people move from one property to the next.
The present invention describes a simplified process for hanging curtains. The invention eliminates the damage incurred by mounting a curtain rod onto a wall. The invention enables property owners and renters to hang curtain rods without using tools or tooless.
Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for curtain rods have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2003/0056908, Published on Mar. 27, 2003, to Samelson teaches a cover that mounts over the end of a tension rod of the type which is used to mount window curtains or the like between opposing surfaces of a window recess. The cover is provided in mating parts which are assembled and joined together. The edges of the parts are provided with aligned pairs of protrusions and recesses adapted to frictionally engage to join the parts. Some of the protrusions are bifurcated with a circumferential flange for more positive engagement. To make the cover compatible with a smaller diameter rod, a split ring adapter collar can be situated between the rod and the neck of the cover.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No.2007/0056700, Published on Mar. 15, 2007, to Hemmady teaches a method or technique to easily and quickly install curtain rods and window shades without drilling holes in walls, door or window sills to attach/install and detach/remove brackets. The invention has come up with a unique use of an existing product developed by 3M.TM. Company that is currently used for hanging picture frames and other items that are hung on room/bathroom walls, doors etc. The invention has come up with a technique that attaches this unique sticky material to specially designed end/center brackets that are used to hang curtain rods or window shades. It has the unique advantage of an easy install without making invasive drilled holes in walls, door/window sills that are currently used to attach these brackets using some kind of fastener. It also provides the unique advantage of easy removal of these brackets (and curtain rods/shades) without causing any damage to the surface on which these brackets are installed.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2008/0245940, Published on Oct. 09, 2008, to Brown teaches an adjustable mounting system for use with a variety of window treatments comprises a head rail, an adjustable support rod, and one or more clips for coupling the support rod to the head rail. The mounting system is preferably non-invasive and does not damage window casings. The mounting system may be installed very quickly and easily, without the need for any tools. The head rail is adapted for use with a wide variety of window treatment assemblies.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2012/0241399, Published on Sep. 27, 2012, to Trettin et al. teach an adjustable curtain rod assembly that includes a rod member and an adjustment mechanism coupled to an end of the rod member. The adjustment mechanism is operable to adjust a length of the rod assembly and has a clutch mechanism that prevents over-extension of the rod assembly during mounting.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2014/0131299, Published on May 15, 2014, to Didehvar et al. teaches an adjustable rod assembly which includes first and second tubes having first and second arcuate portions, third and fourth tubes of generally straight configurations, first and second end supports, and a tension rod mechanism secured within the third tube. The first tube has a first end, a second opposing end, and a planar surface extending from the second end toward the first end. The first tube is telescopingly received within the third tube and the second tube. The third tube is rotatable relative to the first tube and is rotatably secured within the fourth tube. The fourth tube is secured to the first end support and the second tube is secured to the second end support. The tension rod mechanism rotates with the third tube and has a threaded portion configured to extend from an interior of the third tube to an interior of the first tube.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for curtain rods have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.